


Red umbrella

by mariel_senpai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Rain - Freeform, M/M, Seokmin is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariel_senpai/pseuds/mariel_senpai
Summary: A walk in the rain makes Jihoon nostoligic of old memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but i wanted to write angst, kinda crappy since this is my first tims
> 
> Sorry for grammatical or spelling errors this was kind of last moment

Jihoon stepped out of the small cafe, it was raining pretty hard. He sighed and opened up his red umbrella, walking onto the empty sidewalk.

He walked at a leisurely place, hearing the soft patter of the rain drops falling on his umbrella. He got a sense of nestolgia as he walked down this oh so familiar street, he knows this place all to well, it was where he met him on a rainy day like this.

\----

_19 year old Jihoon sat on the steps in front of a small ramen restaurant. He just been fired for lashing out on a customer. It isn't his fault that he was already stressed because of school, the customer even made it worse._

_He cried a little mostly due to stress and the fact that he didn't have a job anymore, raindrops soaking his clothes and pink hair. Then suddenly he didn't feel the rain drops anymore, he looked up thinking the rain had stopped, but it was just a boy with round cheeks, and messy blond hair holding a red umbrella above them._

_"I think you this more than I do." The stranger said offering a hand._

_Jihoon wiped his tears away, he hesitated at first, but took the strangers hand. He didn't know why, but something about the stranger was screaming trust me._

_"I'll buy you some coffee, and maybe you can tell me why you we're sitting in the rain." The boy said and Jihoon followed him._

_They sat in the corner of the store, the cashier side eyed Jihoon as he was wet and leaving little drops where he went. The two quietly sipped the hot beverage in peace, until the boy put his down and spoke._

_"So do you have a name, or shall I refer you to as 'the cute fairy"_

_Jihoon blushed at the word cute and fairy, 'god please don't tell me this guy is some freak.'_

_"Don't worry, I'm not some child rapist, you can trust me."_

_Jihoon pouted, "I'm not a child, I'm 19, and my name is Lee Jihoon."_

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Kwon Soonyoung, you can call me soon" Saying the last part in english, Soonyoung wink._

_Jihoon rolled his eyes and stood up, "Thanks for the coffee I'll go-"_

_"Wait don't go, I'll stop with the flirting, besides it's still raining, you could slip." Soonyoung said grabbing Jihoon's hand._

_Jihoon blushed at the skin ship, this situation was ridiculous, something to only happen in some type of drama, but nonetheless he sat down._

_Soonyoung smile, eyes slowly disappearing, his smile was warm like sunshine Jihoon thought. "So would you mind telling me why you were outside, in the rain?"_

_Jihoon stared into the boys eyes, feeling the "trust me" sense all over again, and he slowly stared ranting about why he was outside in the first place. It felt good to get everything out of his chest, to have someone listen, even though it was a stranger._

_After Jihoon's ranting, Soonyoung gave his own little insight and words of encouragement._

_Soonyoung looked at the time, "Oops I have to go now." Soonyoung said, "Maybe we'll meet again." He said standing up."_

_Jihoon noticed he had forgotten his umbrella and went after him. "You forgot you umbrella!" he yelled out_

_Soonyoung turned around and smiled, "Keep it, you need it more than I do, and if you really want to return it my number is on the handle."  He then walked away._

_Jihoon found himself smiling and looking at the umbrella, sure enough there was a number on a water proof seal._

_A day later Jihoon had returned the umbrella, and the two started to talk more, they realized that they even went to the same college._

_After a month the two got together_.

\-----

Jihoon had a small smile on his face remembering those times Soonyoung and him shared. He remembers how much numerous days they went out and it started raining because they didn't check the weather that day. How Soonyoung confessed in the rain and they kissed under the same red umbrella from when they first met.

Jihoon stopped as he noticed he was infront of the music store,more memories coming into mind. 

After he had gotten fired from the Ramen shop he started working at the music store. Soonyoung would visit everyday during his lunch break, just to make sure he had something in his system, knowing Jihoon would skip breakfast from time to time. Or he would bring coffee for him.

He doesnt realize that he had stopped walking and stared at the shop until he hears a laugh and footsteps.

He turns and around the corner 2 familiar people were walking by chatting and talking. Jihoon is surprised to see Soonyoung walking down, along with Seokmin. Soonyoung, that now has dyed black hair gives Soonyoung and edgy and mature look, is holding an umbrella happily chatting away with Seokmin.

Jihoon freezes as they walk by, shocked and surprised. The two walk pass not noticing Jihoon at all.

The smile on Jihoon's face is now gone. He hangs his head low, tears slowly slipping down his face, and his arms dropping causing his umbrella to go down. He can feel the small rain drops hitting his lavender hair and clothes as he remembers the last and probably the saddest memory he shared with Soonyoung.

\----

_It was raining again, pouring hard. Soonyoung and Jihoon, who have been going out for about 2 years, had decided to take a walk._

_Soonyoung was holding the same red umbrella from when they first met. Jihoon walking beside him._

_Jihoon had noticed that Soonyoung wasn't really himself today as he seemed way to quiet, and less cheerful._

_"Soonyoung? Is something wrong, you're too quiet?" Jihoon ask hold the hand on the handle of the umbrella._

_"Um yeah I'm fine," Soonyoung said avoiding eye contact, "Listen, Jihoon can we talk?" The two stopped walking for a second_

_Jihoon gulped, he didn't like this situation, the tone in Soonyoung's voice, or how uncharacteristic Soonyoung was acting, how he said "Jihoon" rather than his usual "Jihoonie, Ji or my jihoon" but he slowly nodded._

_Soonyoung pressed his mouth into a thin line, "Jihoon I'm getting tired of this."_

_"T-tired of what?" Jihoon felt tears already forming in his eyes._

_"Tired of you forgetting our dates, tired of you ignoring me, tired of you prioritizing your music over me!" His voice getting louder with every word._

_Jihoon was shocked by his words, "What exactly do you mean by that?!"_

_Soonyoung laughed, not his usual cheerful laugh, it was a short sarcastic-like laugh. "Jihoon I mean the times where you blow of our dates to work on songs, how you ignore my texts and class because you're too busy composing and coming up with lyrics, Jihoon I'm tired of it."_

_"You had no problem with that before!" Shouted_

_"Thats because it wasn't as bad as before!" Shouted back, leaving Jihoon speechless. The red umbrella was now no longer above them but laying on the ground_

_"Jihoon you haven't replied to my text or answered my calls for days, we haven't gone a date for weeks, because you've been composing and never sparing at least a minute of you time for me."_

_Jihoon didn't speak, because what Soonyoung said was true. He watched as Soonyoung ran in his fingers through his blue hair in frustration._

_"Jihoon do you even know what yesterday was?"_

_Jihoon couldn't think, his mind was blank. So he shook his head._

_Soonyoung sighed, "It was our two year anniversary."_

_Jihoon became tense and rigid._

_"You know I was planning a surprise at your apartment, I was going to make dinner and I spent hours making sure the food was perfect, so when you would come home we could eat and everything." Soonyoung paused, his voice was quiet and bitter. "But you didn't come, I called you answered, but you didn't even let me speak, you said "I'm busy right now what do you want." I figured you forgot and I just asked how you were doing. So I just cleaned up and left."_

_Jihoon remembered that phone call, he feels like such a jerk now._

_Soonyoung sighed again, "I think its best if... if we take a break."_

_Jihoon felt hot tears running down his cheeks, and the cold rain drops hitting his hair, he nodded, not even putting up a fight._

_Jihoon's head slowly went down as Soonyoung turned around, walking away. He stared at the red umbrella on the ground, the same one from when they first met, when they first kissed, when they first said "i love you"_

_Hot tears still flowing out, he tried his best to wipe them away. He slowly picked up the red umbrella and walked in the opposite way._

\----

Jihoon stood there outside of the music store, crying to himself, umbrella on the ground and tears streaming down his face. No Soonyoung to comfort him, to cheer him up, or to shield him from the rain. 

Jihoon thought about how stupid he was let go of him, Soonyoung was like the sunlight that came after a storm, his happiness, his comfort and he stupidly drove him out of his life.

Jihoon stared the the umbrella, and picked up the handle. He read the small note that was in a water proof seal.

_"Property of Kwon Soonyoung, if found contact me, and return_

_xxx_ -xxxx"

"Maybe I should return you." Jihoon thought.

 


End file.
